Gaurdians
by Lone The Dark Hearted Wolf
Summary: This is a Co-Story of so much more than you would think to trust me I'm the beta and writer so bear with me, Just so you know this is only the beginning so don't be surprised if it changes. Also, some of it is mostly superheroes and some Overwatch the disclaimer is inside R&R (discontinued)


**Disclaimer so we don't get sued, and so I don't get sued. All characters and Powers belong to their owners I will not write all of them out because I'm Lazy and there would be too many to thank. The idea is Property of Armone Inc.**

The guardians of earth

It's 2017 and me and my friends were ready for a new day in college we meet every day and hang out in the lunchroom it was a perfect time. 3 months have pass and there was this trip to a museum we decided to go, and miss class also it could be interesting. It is the day of the trip and the bus took us right to the museum, it was so cool looking at all these ancient things, then something weird happened we passed by a meteorite that fell to the earth millions of years ago, and we just got this surge of energy in us. I said this to my friends

"Did you guys feel that" they nodded their heads yes

So, we left the group to explore the space rock again, it was like something was calling out to us, we looked around to see if anyone was watching us, then we put our hands on to the meteorite and this big surge of energy came into us. Then the meteorite started surging with energy that lightning was coming out of it, Security pulled us off it, and it stopped we all passed out from the experience.

I woke up in the hospital with a big headache a nurse with huge knockers came in and said

"Oh, you're a wake".

"Where am I"

"You're in the hospital, don't u remember anything"

"Yes, I do thank u where are my friends"

she states that my friends were put in different rooms so I requested to go see them, she agreed but had to ask the doctor if it was safe for me to leave the room. Before leaving the room, I went to the bathroom to splash water on my face then I noticed I got muscles I just shrugged it off like it was nothing. While splashing water on my face I dropped the bar of soap on the floor (good thing he's not in prison). I lean down to get it then I destroyed the corner of the sink I looked up and was scared, but I managed to get out of bathroom and head to one of my friend's room. I saw Julia heading in the same direction I met up with her and we talk on the way to the room I told her about how strong I was, and she said she has been acting weird too. She had gotten a glass of water before we met, and just being next to the water dispenser started to bubble and started acting weird, then out of nowhere water shot right out of the tub. We needed answers but later. Because luckily my friend Eduardo and Dana were in the same room so it made it a lot easier when we got there. In the room they were already up and I see my friends Dana using this red glow and she was floating an empty glass. When she saw us, she stopped dropping the glass on the floor and breaking it. My friend Ed looked fine but I was wrong I saw him teleport in smoke one minute he was on the bed next he was standing next to me I immediately shut the door and said

" what the hell is going on?", Ed asked

"Dude we have superpowers" we looked in amazement knowing we have powers it's like a dream come true. The nurse came in and said we were all free to go so we left the hospital and got a cab to go back to the museum to get information.

We got to a museum and it was all blocked off by tape and the Military was guarding the entrance. We could not go in they were all lead by one person they called him General Grimes we saw he was taking the meteor out of the building, we all looked in concern then I went under the tape and confronted the General, his men immediately grabbed me and were forcing me away. Then something weird happened suddenly, a big red blast of energy came out of me. This energy knocked the Military in full tactical gear away, everyone had fear in their eyes. General grimes ordered his men to arrest me they ran to me and my friend Dana use her telekinesis powers to push them back, then my friends came by my side protecting me. Everyone in the crowd faces changed from fear to hate calling use freaks throwing stuff at us, all we could do was take it we can't just attack innocent people. Then I heard a gun fire I looked and it hit my friend Ed I looked and saw General Grimes with his gun in the air. He instantly pointed it at me and fired it, but I lifted my hand and the heat from my hands destroyed the bullet. Dana used her telekinesis to push the General back I sprung up and knowing we can't make it out of here. Julia saw a water truck pass by and used her powers to surround us with water, and with all his strength Ed used his teleporting powers to get us all out of there. The water drops to the ground and we were gone.

The general put a red alert on us, we teleported to an abandoned house still in the town Ed was bleeding bad we had to do something knowing he will die if he doesn't get treatment soon, I picked him up and said my goodbyes then my hands started glowing and before we knew it the bullet wound was healed, and we knew he would survive. Knowing we can't leave this house we stayed at, it would us at least stay low from the cops for a while. It also gives us a good way to use and practice our powers so that's what we did.

It been five weeks and no one has found use yet, we all had full use of are powers, heck I figured out that I can fly as well, we decided to give ourselves hero names mine was Atomic Adam, Eds was Vaper, Julia was Aqua, and Dana was Magic, we made jokes and had fun, our training in the house gave away our location, Two kids looked in the house and saw us use our powers. They ran back home and told their parents it made them concerned. The parents went to the house and looked inside, they immediately called the Police and the Police Called General Grimes. They came to house around 5 and had the house surrounded we needed to leave but before Ed could teleport us out, he was shot with an electronic dart rendering him unconscious and useless, we needed to fight I punched three men and Julia and Dana were pushing them out of the house. The men kept coming through the back door of the house and shot Dana and Julia and they fell to the door, unconscious, knowing I will be next I flew thru the roof and left the scene all I can see is my friends being dragged out of the house into an APC. Knowing I can't get to them now so I followed the trucks, hidden by the low clouds to a secret base, that was in the middle of the ocean it was weird

'Why would they keep them here' I thought confused.

In the base there was a big dome and general grimes put them in their he said

"This is where u will be staying forever"

Ed shouts "this dome can't keep us in here for long Grimes"

General Grimes came up to them and told them "You are the key to unlocking my full powers."

They looked in confusion and then the unthinkable happened he has powered up like us but his was different it was like magic of some kind and he told them

"I am a mystical being in the magic realm and I came here to suck the life out of your world, but after seeing what earth has become, the Hell hole of a planet that it is. What happens next made my loins tingle, you guys showed up and I knew u were going to unlock my full powers" he walked out of the room laughing maniacally and my friends looked scared.

I flew back to base after some training with my powers so I flew back to the base and I broke through the glass dome to save my friends then Julia said to me

" It's a trap!"

An alarm went off and troops came in me and my friend we ready to fight but then General Grimes say " stop they are mine" floated down to are area and we locked eyes with him he ordered his men to leave the island which they did I said

"what are you"

"I am your end and the new beginning" he used a magical spell to push us back I got up and flew at him ready to punch him but he caught the punch I was stunned. He used a spell to slam my back into the ground and threw me back to my friends as I land I hiss in pain

"Mother fucker"

My friend Dana used her powers to create a beam of telekinetic energy at him but he put a shield up yawned and deflected it back into her making her hit the bubble dome wall. Ed was teleporting to him hitting him with punches and kicks but it useless he just blocked them and pushed him back

What the fuck is he from DBZ or something! Ed exclaimed in annoyance.

We looked at each other I said "we can't defeat him if we fight him one at a time"

Julia replied saying "your right we need to attack him together" so that was what we did we got up and he said " you underestimated my powers you are worms that need to be crushed"

I said "your powers maybe great but we have something that is more powerful teamwork" we all lunged at him he was surprised to see we attacked him together it all happened fast Dana used her powers he deflected that Julia used hers and Ed used his to create an opening and I flew at him punching him in the jaw with my atomic powers he was launched up and out of the dome. He landed on to the ground with a thud he got up as my friends came up behind me "How are u so powerful u were only superheroes for 5 months" he said with a small cough then I replied

"We may had been heroes for a short time but we are ready to defend the earth from anything even you". He smiled then his smile turned into a hate he flew toward us and we were ready for it I used my atomic beam Dana use her telekinetic beam Julia used her water powers and Ed used smoke bombs all this and he used a shield to catch our attacks. It felt like it lasted forever we used all our energy and he probably used a lot to but it was just a big beam with dust all round but then his magic shield started to crack and it soon broke and all are power combined pushed him back to the wall of the building too weak to get up he sat there smiling and he said

" I can't believe I got defeated by some children. I have failed for my people for my family I will leave earth alone and I will never return" he then used a spell to teleport himself off earth and back to his realm. We all just came down to our knees and I said

"So, what are we going to do next" Ed replied

"I don't know I we need a name for ourselves"

we all looked at each other but we couldn't think of a name so I flew back to the town and Ed teleported the girls when we got there everyone was cheering, we looked at the people confused we were happy everyone was calling us heroes and saviors. We found out a helicopter was filming us at the center of the fight one reporter came up to us and asked us many questions. One was what do u call yourselves I looked around and I saw a sign it said the Guardians of Earth so I said

"We are the Guardians Protectors of Earth" everyone cheered. For the first time in a while we didn't have to hide or be looked at with hate we can finale be something bigger maybe like a family.

 ***At a bar in Egypt***

Come on little one we must leave. A man in a dark cloak says as he and a little child disappear into a shadow.

 **The end?**


End file.
